


Summer Heat

by Bingothefarmersdog



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Bottom Mollymauk, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Lingerie, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pegging, Platonic Sex, Playful Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Table Sex, Tail Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingothefarmersdog/pseuds/Bingothefarmersdog
Summary: She looked good. Too good. The blue tiefling looked healthy, and sparkling, and alive, with a bright flash in her eye, and a bounce in her step.Jester was in heat.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 15
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something fun I came up with since dammit, feels like forever since I just wrote some nice playful smut. 
> 
> But also. It feels like ages ago when I was vibing on Darker Than Flame, I promised someone? (I don’t remember who), that I was gonna post a future Fic with Molly/Jester smut. Maybe I’m imagining it, but if that’s true: whoever you are, please enjoy some sexy tiefling times. Sorry it took me so long to get around to it.

“Hey dickhead! Think fast!!!”

Mollymauk barely caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, but he whipped his head to the side just in time, neatly catching a grape in his mouth. The others applauded while Beau scowled...obviously she’d meant to bean his face with that shot, not make him look good. Fully aware of it, the tiefling leaned obnoxiously far back in his chair, perching his feet on the table to do it, and made a show of chewing the grape with his mouth open.

“Sorry darling,” he drawled with a lazy smirk, shrugging as if in apology. “Unfortunately I’m perfect, so ya just can’t win.”

“Fuck off...” Beau muttered, rolling her eyes and tucking another grape into her mouth.

Breakfast with the Mighty Nien was always a boisterous affair. And eating in a tavern for the first time in days wasn’t helping. Fjord was trying to wrangle everyone into discussing their plans for the day, while they waited for Jester to finish washing up (she’d apparently dragged herself out of bed at six in the morning so that she could have first dibs on the tavern’s hot water, and now she was taking forever). But the combination of general excitement, and the first hot meal they’d been able to eat in almost a week made the Nein less than focused. In fact they were nearly unmanageable.

Chaos was Molly’s favorite thing however, and so he watched Fjord’s efforts with a grin. This was the hight of entertainment in his opinion. So Molly did absolutely nothing to help, as the group dynamic continued to devolve into further idiocy. It was actually starting to get a little impressive. Especially Beau and Nott’s heated debate about whether or not it would be physically possible to drink water up your nose, (Beau was for, Nott was against the idea). That was already pretty great, and _Caleb_ joining in was even better, when he actually looked up from that morning’s book to say that technically it was easy if you just used magic...because of _course_ that was his opinion.

Then Jester appeared at the bottom of the stairs, and Molly forgot everything else.

She looked good. Too good. Her skin was glowing, her eyes were bright, and she was practically radiating energy. The blue tiefling looked healthy, and sparkling, and alive, with a bright flash in her eye, and a bounce in her step.

As she skipped up to their table, her scent rolled ahead of her like a scorching fog. She smelled amazing. Behind the vanilla perfume and sugary hint of donuts that always hung around Jester was the other smell. A hot, vivid, body smell, like the sour tang of sweat, but worse.

Jester was in heat.

Rut hit Mollymauk like a boot in the chest.

The lavender tiefling was loosely familiar with his own cycle. He only had a couple years of experience to go on, so that wasn’t saying much, but it wasn’t like he didn’t recognize the feeling. Usually it wasn’t anything freakishly out of the ordinary. It just made sex an extremely attractive concept for about a week, during which ejaculation was both easier and better than usual, and followed by a quicker turnaround. As a rule he actually liked to take advantage of it, because it made everything so much more enjoyable. Even masturbation was better than it normally felt. This though.

This might be a problem.

Because it was the first time he’d ever been around another tiefling, while in rut. Another tiefling female. Another tiefling female, in heat. And he really might be in trouble, because it was messing with his brain way more than it should be. She smelled beaconing, and attractive, and important, and he was finding it almost physically impossible to switch tracks. Or really, to think about literally anything else.

Molly’s feet met the floor awkwardly, as he stopped leaning back in his chair. He suddenly didn’t trust himself to keep his balance like he had until now. Nobody was looking askance at him, and Jester had yet to even look at him, but he still felt far too vulnerable. As if someone had written the word horny on his forehead in red ink.

“Goooood morning everyone!” Jester sang out as she came prancing up to the table, yanking out a chair with unusual force, and sitting down with a giggle.

Then her eyes fixed on Molly’s. And oh, _there_ was the fire. There was the deadly knowledge, plugged in to the same frequency he was, humming at the same octave. Her eyes were scorching with it.

“Good morning Molly,” she said, voice lower and huskier than it had been.

And just as suddenly, she looked away, and demanded, “so, what’s for breakfast?”

<><><>

This had been a terrible decision.

After heated debate over who was shopping and what everyone was buying, Jester had declared she was going with the shopping group. And Mollymauk, in a desperate bid for distance, had volunteered himself for the research party headed to the Cobalt Soul. He needed space. Just enough of a break to think, and get his head back on straight. Or something seriously stupid was going to happen: like leaping on Jester in public. That was the last kind of thing that needed to happen.

It worked, if you didn’t look too closely, and Molly was the last person to quibble over details. He wasn’t in dangerous proximity to Jester, and that was the important thing. Never mind the fact that their group had no boundaries, and he would be doomed to share personal space with her for the entirety of the coming week. Which promised to be deeply oppressive. He had a lucky break for now, and that was all he was ambitious enough to ask for.

Hanging around at a library might have been a little bit stupid though.

Because now that he wasn’t ten seconds away from letting something slip, he was bored out of his fucking mind. The Cobalt Soul’s library was impressive in its own way, if you liked to read, and doubtless _Caleb_ was in seventh heaven. But Mollymauk didn’t like to read, and unlike Beau he had no penchant for rigging up elaborate conspiracy theories, coded cyphers, or obscure historical knowledge. So while Caleb and Beauregard were hunched together over a growing pile of papers, whispering furiously at each other and passing books back and forth, Molly had nothing to do.

After Beau snarled at him for being annoying, like she was about to rip his head off, Molly decided to take a walk. The monk woman would probably murder him if he hovered over her shoulder any more, and Caleb was too absorbed to be any good for entertainment. Even blowing behind the wizard’s ear only made him scratch the place vaguely and tell Frumpkin, who was sitting at the far end of the table, to stop climbing on his shoulders.

Padding along with his hands behind his back, the tiefling strolled through towering shelves, idly gazing over the long rows of books. They had strange names like: “the intricate lives of sea mollusks” and were—to Mollymauk at least—about half as interesting. But it was that or nothing, and the tiefling was bored enough to drift from shelf to shelf, reading the increasingly odd titles with vague curiosity.

Even that got old after a while though, and after roughly two minutes of boredom Molly found himself wandering in search of the only literature that sounded even marginally interesting. Surely even a bunch of stuffy monks with sticks up their butts felt the hankering to read some good old fashioned filth, at least once in their lives. The answer was yes, but barely. In the entire library of the Cobalt Soul, all three floor to ceiling levels of it, there was only one shelf dedicated to steamy romances, and even that wasn’t more than two thirds full.

Molly selected one at random, and began leafing idly through the pages. It appeared to be sexy poetry written about the many wonderful assets of some woman named Sherri, though it was ambiguous if she was actually the author’s lover, or just some poor woman they were obsessing over. Four songs dedicated solely to her eyes, a long poem for every tiny detail of her breasts, a stanza about her thighs...lips like pomegranates, bosoms as tender harts leaping on green hills...ho hum...

A particularly involved passage about the milk and honey flowing from her belly, which was actually quite clever rhyming, had Molly’s full attention, until he felt arms circle around his waist. The surprise made him jump, momentarily terrified. Then the smell of Jester’s body right behind his worked its way into his head, and that really wasn’t helping him feel any better, as shock gave way to dread.

“Hi Molly,” she purred, chin digging into his shoulder as she murmured in his ear.

“Jester!” Mollymauk replied, at a loss for what to say. Finally he couldn’t come up with anything better than, “you...startled me.”

“Sorry.” She chirped, arms squeezing around his stomach.

She smelled just as good as the morning. Molly would have loved to say it wasn’t tempting, but that would just be lying to himself, because it was. It really, really was.

“I thought you were shopping...” The lavender tiefling mumbled vaguely.

“Nope.” Was Jester’s bright reply, then her voice sank to a husky murmur, “I got out of it, to come be with you.”

“Why?” He managed to ask with what he considered impressive composure under the circumstances.

“Because I missed you,” she whispered sweetly, and Molly felt a kiss graze the back of his neck.

Her lips were hot and soft, as innocent as a kitten, but a puff of her breath ghosted across his skin with them, and the tiny sensation was more pleasant than it should have been. The touch, light as it was, made him shiver, and she did it again. A little stronger, and a little closer, tucking her face into his neck to kiss his pulse point.

“Did you miss me?” She asked, hands beginning to rove, brushing over his shirt.

The delicate touches made heat prickle over his skin, and it was very difficult to answer her, through the low haze of attraction starting to fog his brain. He opened his mouth to answer her, and felt the flexible length of her tail coil around his, the two appendages tangling between their legs. What he’d intended to be words came out as a hiss instead, sensitive to the touch. It made heat flare in his stomach, wrapping tails like that, and his whole body rocked back toward her on instinct.

Jester giggled in his ear, soft, and feminine, and pleased. The coil of her tail squeezed around his with unexpected firmness, making a low hum drop from his mouth before he could catch it, as he felt his cock twitch as it began to harden. It wasn’t surprising, but somehow he still wasn’t prepared for it, not quite signed off on the reaction of his body.

The tiefling girl behind him though, was more than supportive. She giggled in his ear again. Then he felt the fateful downward grope, patting across his stomach to find the beginnings of his erection. He was still only barely hard, but Jester cupped his groin like she was palming much more, her hand grinding over him impatiently. And half hard or not, that pressure was dangerously arousing, clogging his throat with a moan he just barely managed to catch back in time.

“Jester—“ Mollymauk choked, slightly breathless and trying to tear himself away from her, without actually managing more than a halfhearted squirm.

She tugged the bottom of his shirt up, pulling until it was untucked from his pants. With the shirt out of her way, Jester stuck her hand into his leggings, groping down until her fingers wrapped around him. And that yanked out genuine moan he couldn’t quite smother, hushed but desperate at the back of his throat, as he flinched in her arms at the first stroke and lurched unsteadily on his feet. Reflexively he gripped the bookshelves to stay upright, breath and coordination vanishing as she pumped her hand, hot and shameless beneath his leggings.

And shit, she really was prepared to jack him off in his pants behind some fucking library books, wasn’t she?

“Jester—“ he protested again, and this time it was more like a whimper, but at least he was trying.

“Yeah?” She said, and thank gods she at least sounded as breathless as he was, voice ragged and an octave higher than usual.

“You—you really wanna do this?” He demanded.

“You wanna stop?” She demanded right back.

Oh, fuck her. That was just plain fucking dirty, because of course: no. He didn’t.

Even if he’d been divided on the matter, Jester would have decided for him. Because she gave a little plaintive whimper in his ear, and her hips ground against his ass, planting another kiss on his throat. Every part of her body language was starting to devolve, her hand turning sloppy and desperate around his cock, and everything about her felt so fucking good.

“Ok—“ he gave in. “What what can I do?”

“I’m really, really wet right now?” Jester said plaintively, rubbing against his back.

“Yeah. Ok. Yeah. Fuck. I got this.” Molly stammered, mouth running on autopilot, as he turned around in Jester’s arms.

As soon as he did, Jester surged up against him, pinning him back against the bookshelf and sealing her mouth over his. The kiss was filthy from start to finish, completely wanton and staying that way, as lust surged out of control. It was hot and dirty, which meant it was perfect.

Jester plunged a hand down his pants again, making him buck against the shelf they were propped up on. Her hand was rough, and demanding, and on just the right side of too much. There was little room to breathe, much less focus, with her wringing his cock like that, but he managed to cling to his vanishing coherence. Just enough to remember this was supposed to be a mutually beneficial situation, and he palmed a breast, fat and soft in his hand as Jester hummed against his mouth.

Then inextricably Jester yanked away, cowering back against the opposite bookshelf. Her eyes were huge, and it took Molly a moment to catch up with her, less perceptive than she was. But after a moment he noticed the same sound of approaching footsteps as she had, and his eyes widened too. Mollymauk froze, going rigid against the shelf, and Jester went still too, even going so far as to clap a hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet. With shared panic and not enough air between them—out of breath from literally groping each other up not ten seconds ago—the tieflings waited.

The unseen stranger came on, humming as they walked, until Molly was ready to swear they were about to walk into Molly and Jester’s row. But at the last second they turned down an isle a few yards away, humming as they lingered among the books. It felt like they took forever, obviously browsing for something they couldn’t find. At last, with a small “aha” that was like music to Molly’s ears, the stranger walked off, their humming fading into the distance as they left.

“That was so close!” Jester whispered, bug eyed and incredulous. Then she giggled, exhilarated at the adrenaline of such a narrow shave, and said giddily, “that guy almost saw us bone!”

She devolved into giggles, half relieved, and still half frightened out of her mind. Molly couldn’t help but chuckle too, reeling from the same dose of nerves that had shaken her. When they both stopped, a half beat of silence fell, the fear still rising up in a sobering wave after the breathless laughter. Then Jester’s bright blue eyes darted up to his face, a meaningful sparkle dancing behind them, and Mollymauk grinned like a shark. All teeth and bloodlust.

“Pillow Trove?” He suggested.

“Yeah...” Jester agreed breathlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

“A room on the third floor would be twenty gold, and here is a key.” The receptionist, an older woman with steel gray hair pulled back into a bun, laid a small key tied to a wooden tile on the desk.

Jester upended her entire coin purse in front of the startled woman, drawing the eyes of several patrons inside the foyer. She began to count, “one, two, three, four—“ energetically flicking coins out of the pile and across the desk. Gold disks went skidding in all directions under her counting, shooting off the counter and to the floor, she was pushing them so hard. Eyes widening at the pace, the receptionist scrambled to try and gather up the coins.

“Twenty.” Jester finished brightly, sending a last coin pinging to the floor.

Opening the flap of the Haversack, she used her arm to scrape the rest of her substantial coin pile off the desk and into the bright pink bag at her hip, where they rang against each other as if at the bottom of a shallow well. The receptionist was still bent double, hunting coins across the floor, but Jester didn’t wait for her to finish before darting off toward the stairs. Grinning wickedly, Molly snatched their room key.

“Thank you!” He called over the edge of the desk, before whipping around to follow her.

Behind him the woman was straightening up to say something, looking thoroughly confused, but Molly didn’t wait to hear. Jester was already halfway across the foyer, and no way was he loosing that race without a fight. As Jester started up the stairs, the lavender tiefling sprinted after her. Near the top Molly caught up, and brushed past her with a triumphant cackle, skipping out of reach just in time to save his tail from being yanked as Jester tried to pull him back. The tiefling girl was hot on his heels, trying to gain the lead again, but Molly had found his pace, and winning at anything put the wind in his sails.

When he reached the door to their room he smacked it, turning around to laugh in Jester’s face. “First!” He said tauntingly, breathless but elated. Then the blue tiefling girl surged up to pin him against the door, and Mollymauk was breathless with a whole different kind of elation.

She was surprisingly strong, and so fierce that it took the wind out of him. In one rough move, she shoved him back with a heavy thump, and then she was pushing after him. The ample softness of her breasts crushed up against him through her clothes, and the wet heat of her mouth sealed over his. Molly reached up to get a hand in her hair—really on anything that belonged to her—and in the same rapid movement Jester grappled his arms. She yanked them up above his head, trapping his wrists against the wood, like they were sealed under concrete.

“Gods, you’re fucking hot—“ Molly moaned into her mouth as his hips jerked.

With a sharp pull her mouth ripped away, making him yelp and try to chase, but the strength of her hands on his wrists cut him off in the attempt. “Yeah?” She said, eyes glittering with mischief. Gods, he wanted to get his mouth on that half smirk of hers only ten minutes ago.

“Jester...” he whined, lurching uselessly against her grip again, but she didn’t even slip.

With a widening grin she tilted her head in a way that shouldn’t be sexy for how calculating it looked. Then the prod of her knee wormed between his legs, her thigh pressing up exactly where he wanted it. With another moan Molly rocked down into it, grinding on her leg. Like a perfect fucking person, Jester leaned in closer, crushing her hip up against his groin to give him exactly the pressure he wanted her too, and the back of his head hit the door with a soft thump.

Following after him, Jester sucked down on his neck. It was an awkward angle because she could only really manage to get under his chin, but it didn’t feel like she was struggling for space. It _felt_ like she was lighting his brain on fire, biting his neck like that, and he shuddered weakly against her leg, cock throbbing in his leggings.

Dammit, she was just so...fucking perfect right now. And maybe it was half because of rut, but it was also very much half that this was happening in public, and literally anyone could come stumbling along to see her doing this. Pinning him up against a door, so she could suck love bites into his neck and let him hump her leg.

Like she was reading his mind, Jester pulled away to talk again. “You like getting held down.”

“Fuck!“ Molly snapped, half because she was so sudden about it, and half because she wasn’t biting him anymore. “Yes! Tell me who doesn’t?”

“Wanna keep going?” She asked sweetly, grinding her hip against him again, just to be a tease.

“Yes.”

“Give me the room key then.” She said, letting go of him suddenly.

The change left him feeling cold and out of balance, still mentally two steps behind her. But he managed to hand her the room key, and then wait for her to use it, even though it was one of the last things on earth he wanted to do. The _other_ last thing on earth he wanted to do however was get thrown out of the Pillow Trove with Jester, before he’d even had a chance to fuck her yet. So the only logical option was to let her get them somewhere out of sight.

Decorum only lasted for about two seconds after the door closed on them. As soon as the latch clicked, Mollymauk lunged for her, getting a half second nip at her mouth before Jester once again outmatched him. By main strength the tiefling girl nearly hauled him off his feet by the lapels of his coat, and physically dragged him further into their room. Then she shoved hard, and Molly’s ass met a couch he hadn’t even noticed yet—he didn’t even know what the room looked like—and she plunged after him.

Jester’s entire ample body dropped into his lap, sandwiching his hips in the soft possessive way only a curvy woman could really sandwich, and Molly craned up to try and reach her two seconds sooner than he would have otherwise. She caught his jaw in one hand, and he pulled a moan from her mouth into his at the same time, each tiefling equally caught up in the other. While Jester held his face like she owned it and licked everything good out of him, Molly’s hands swarmed up under the hem of her dress, itching for every inch of her.

His hands had to skate across what felt like miles of fleshy thighs, before finding her hips. And then he discovered the lacy texture of unseen panties beneath her skirt, generous handfuls of plush perfect ass that you could get lost in, and the intriguing maze of dimples along her lower back. There was simply too much of her to touch all at once. Tender places that made her shiver, or new edges to explore, beckoning from every direction. He couldn’t decide whether to hold her ass, feel her shoulders, or play with her tits.

She was nothing less than lavish. Every inch of her supple and extravagant form was softened with a layer of fat, cushioning the sharp edges of her bones, and dipping under his fingers like he could knead into every bit of her from head to toe. She was more than he knew what to do with at one mouthful, but Molly couldn’t bear to divide her into smaller bites.

Like every other movement of her dance so far, Jester had no more settled down enough to give Molly what he wanted, when she was rushing ahead again. As soon as he got his hands up her skirts—as soon in fact as he finally managed to get a good fucking grip on her—she yanked away. Bouncing to her feet, she stepped back, kicking a coffee table out of the way to make room for her to stand.

In record time she flung her cloak off in one direction, armor in another, and finally ripped off her dress, all in one rapid movement. She whipped the fabric up over her head, not even bothering with an attempt at seductive, she was so impatient. Her eagerness was attractive anyway. Then the dress dropped from her fingers, and underneath was all that stunning wealth of her. Mollymauk’s mouth couldn’t decide whether to water, or go bone dry at the sight of her, vacillating between arousal and nerves.

She was goddamn beautiful. A lush expanse of blooming flesh, and all the little idiosyncrasies of her personal beauty. The plump hourglass of her waist, the roundness of her petite feminine shoulders, the dimples on her knees, and the powder blue stretch marks around her hips. It was glorious. The curve of her thighs were amazing, the kiss flushed magenta of her mouth looked good enough to eat, and the focal points of her cunt and breasts were incredible, even with her underwear in the way.

Jester’s lingerie was as lacy and feminine as she was herself, and also not nearly enough to cover all of her. The straps of her brassiere made little dented contours against the generous curve of her bust, where the soft flesh molded underneath the resistance, as if there wasn’t quite enough fabric to hold everything. And the lace between her legs was so dainty, it looked positively tiny.

When the slow drag over every inch of her finally brought his eyes to her face, Jester was grinning like a little imp. Short, and curvy, and sinful.

“Get on your knees.” She demanded, without preamble.

Molly obeyed with hardly time to hesitate, much less feel bad about it. His knees met the room’s carpet with a soft thump, and his stomach lurched with the arousal of it. To get down and worship. Going by the heat of Jester’s eyes, the blue tiefling was probably feeling it too. In a different way. And oh, where there times when Molly loved that other way, the poise and power of it. This was exhilarating though. Hot, and exciting, and strangely new, even though both of them were old friends. It felt like when the carnival set up shop in a new town they’d never visited before: home was the same, and all the circus’s faces were the same, but the setting was new.

No sooner was he kneeling, than Jester grabbed him by the back of his head, and yanked him in. Her meaning was quite clear, and Molly was quite as eager to submit, guided under Jester’s hand, as she pressed his face to her lower abdomen. Lace rasped against his mouth and chin, catching his attention first. Then immediately behind that first impression, was the second more important one, when he dragged in a deep shaking breath against her stomach and inhaled the hot smell of her.

Fuck, she smelled so fucking good. Wet, and warm, and animal, filling his senses like a drug, and he moaned raggedly against her panties. Mindless and obsessed, he swayed toward her heat. His lips pressed in to mouth clumsily at her flesh, soft and hot beneath his exploring nuzzles, and he could feel the warmth of her skin...scorching and right there.

Jester swayed into him too, but her moan was more like a plaintive mewl, discontented and impatient. She wasn’t really forcing him anywhere yet, since her hand was gentle, and Molly would have zeroed in on her cunt anyway, but he could tell it cost her an effort to be polite by the way she shivered against him.

That soft, kitten-like little whine was adorable, and he was smitten. It made him want to cuddle her up in a soft pile of blankets, eat her out until she was just a flushed and trembling mess, then fuck her so she’d always know they were one. That last item definitely came out of the rut, but still, the first two things were definitely doable. And really...why make her wait any longer?

He was longing to do it anyway.

Cracking his lips apart, Molly licked a stripe over her panties. They were only the slightest bit damp, probably more from sweat than anything else, but that hardly mattered. Lace rasped against his tongue, just an edge of abrasive, and he could vaguely feel the shallow contours of Jester’s body underneath. A soft forgiving sponginess giving away to the firm resistant curve of her pubic mound that was already the only thing he could think about. In other words it was perfect.

As if magnetically impelled to do so, Molly brought his hands up to cradle Jester’s waist. Not to push her anywhere, and hardly even to steady himself against her. Just to feel her, because she was the most important thing on earth right now, and it was impossible keep her at arms length. He licked her again, stronger and more insistently, truly setting himself to the task of getting her panties soaked. It would have been faster to pull them off, because he was sure Jester wouldn’t mind, but where was the fun in that? When he could tease them both with so much less, that promised more? The press of heat behind fabric was dulled just enough that even the insistent broad of his tongue could work directly over the general area of her clit, without overwhelming her.

When he suddenly got teeth involved: biting down around her pubic mound so that his teeth dragged over her cunt through her panties, Jester finally grew impatient. She gave a kind of needy little sob, and shifted against him, trying to get her panties down. Molly realized what she was doing when her clumsy fingers worked under the edge of her underwear and started pulling, and he eagerly jumped to help her with his own assistant fingers. Between them the lace was stripped away in no time, then Jester was pressing the back of his head again, and Molly was leaning in, and both of them were far too ready for this to happen.

The first press of Molly’s tongue pulled a true moan from Jester’s lips, shuddering against him, and rocking towards his mouth. He pressed in as deep as he could, dragging a long stripe up the length of her slit with his tongue. She was wet. So soaking wet. Hot, and slick, and perfect under his tongue, flooding his mouth with the taste of her. It was overpowering after having so little for so long and he moaned about the same time that Jester did, shuddering hard, as his cock ached so insistently the lust was driving him half wild.

It was almost too easy to slide his tongue between her folds. Every movement was slick and effortless, as he pressed in as deep as he could, repeating the slow drag of his tongue up the length of her slit. Then he found the soft flesh of her entrance and licked over it repeatedly, deep and sloppy. Jester’s fingers meshed into his curls, clinging to the back of his head, and she moaned throatily, as Molly felt more of her slick begin to dribble down his jaw. Convulsively his fingers squeezed her hips, overwhelmed and panting for breath against her cunt, shaken by a wave of arousal at her noises. It felt so fucking good to hear her moan for him like that.

Obsessed with getting her to make that noise again, Molly abandoned her core to search out her clit. He flicked his tongue over it, light and teasing, and Jester choked on nothing as she shuddered hard. Then he sealed his mouth over the tender bud, the bundle of nerves feeling swollen and dainty on his tongue. Holding it on the hollow of his tongue, he sucked and pressed at the same time, trying to lick at her clit and pull it deeper into his mouth all at once. Jester let out a sharp yelp, high pitched and sensitized at the direct stimulation. Reflexively her fingers fisted in his curly hair, and _yanked_. Pain ignited across his scalp, roaring down his spine, and he bucked sharply underneath her with a broken whimper.

“Sorry!” Jester gasped, instantly loosening her grip. “Sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t—“

“Please keep doing it,” Molly interrupted, panting and desperate.

She was mercifully quick to obey. No more questions or reservations, she just did what he said, and tugged on a fistful of his hair even harder than before. The intentional torture was better, making Molly sob, fully drunk on his pain. He blanched weakly underneath her as it spiked, then clung to her legs when the sharp pinnacle subsided to leave him a trembling mess, pre-come soaking into his leggings.

“Come on.” Jester snapped, unexpectedly closing a fist around his horn, and using it as a handle to drag his face back to her cunt. “Fucking do your job already!”

Gods, he hadn’t even _asked_ for that yet.

A guttural moan ripped from his throat when she did it. She was goddamn perfect. Pressure radiated outward from the base of his horn, like a bloom of molten heat across his skull. The tension from her grip bypassed every surface barrier to pulse right into his bones, coursing all the way down along the column of his spine to reach his limbs, as an incandescent burning.

It also meant that he was completely at her mercy, truly held down and used. She was so much stronger than him, that he couldn’t budge from her hand holding him exactly where she wanted him. And where she wanted him was paying attention to her cunt.

Mollymauk submissively obliged, licking back into her flesh with hungry eagerness. Pulling her clit back into her mouth, he suckled over it lovingly, using every shift and touch he could invent to pleasure her. Above him Jester gave a pleased hum, as her grip relaxed, just enough to straddle the boundary of letting him have space to maneuver, but still unmistakably control him.

Floating in a haze of flesh and attraction, Molly poured himself into her, focused completely down to the sound and taste and feel of her. The soft yield of her flesh under his tongue, the breathy sighs dropping from her lips, the sharp tingling pain of her hand tugging on his hair every time he did something particularly good. It was a obsession he couldn’t resist, and didn’t want to.

Jester towered over him, and unrepentantly used him. Her soft moans coming frequent and throaty as she enjoyed his movements. They both knew she was taking what she wanted, and neither of them was fighting to change it. She was as selfish as he was submissive, and both of them were getting off on it.

With inevitable acceleration, her voice frayed apart, growing weaker and higher pitched the closer to climax she got. By the time he had her sobbing and breathless above him, her brief chill of power was completely gone. She was clinging to him, hands dragging with unbroken pressure on his horns and hair, as she tottered over him with desperate, breathy little cries. The grip he had around her waist was essential now to keep her upright and within reach, as Jester grew too sensitized to keep control. Molly gripped her possessively, as everything narrowed down to the point, completely focusing on the sound of her voice every time he shifted his tongue over her clit.

A breathy moan broke from Jester’s lips as she shattered. For that micro eternity the iron fist of her hand around his hair was truly painful, and she dragged on his horn so hard that it made his neck ache. But Molly didn’t care. With the way she was crying above him, short and sharp and pleading, the last thing he was thinking about was himself. He was lost in the tremors running down her body, feeling her shake beneath his hands, as she ground her cunt against his face. Anything like decorum, self control...all attempts at rational though really, were completely gone. Banished by the flood of overpowering instincts driving him to touch her, taste her, and give the tiefling girl his body unreservedly.

There wasn’t really time to regain his senses, or remember anything but powerful lust, before Jester was outdistancing him again. Her hands shoved him down, forcing his back to meet the floor. And then she was settling on top of him, as her cunt met his lips again, and her thighs sandwiched his head. Catching on to her plan, Molly instantly gave in, growling underneath her and trying to get his hands around her thighs in order to drag her even closer to him.

Her cunt pressed down to his face, and Molly accepted her with a open mouth, licking her clit right back into his mouth where it had been before. Jester gave a hungry growl, and rocked down greedily, riding his tongue without restraint. Holding his head in place by his horns, she hovered above him, using his mouth like an object she could push around with absolute authority. And she could. Because she was, and the farthest thing from Mollymauk’s mind was resisting her.

Working tirelessly underneath her, Molly quickly dragged another climax from her body. As she whimpered breathlessly, and shuddered against his mouth, flinching over him every time he licked her clit. Clinging to her thighs, Molly pressed up against her, still hungrily eating her out through the entire climax. Held in place over his mouth, Jester’s cries grew sharper and more overwhelmed the longer she hovered, arching her back as she ground against his face.

At last she whimpered with overstimulation, and shoved his head down, pulling off of his mouth. Breathing hard and trembling, the tiefling girl fumbled backwards, groping up to sit on the coffee table. For several seconds both fell still, completely spent. Jester barely sitting straight, her legs obscenely spread; Mollymauk prone on the carpet at her feet, disheveled and limp, neglected cock rigidly hard beneath his pants.

“Whoa...” Jester said, breaking the silence.

Mollymauk only chuckled in response.

“That was awesome.”

“I aim to please...” Groping blindly, the lavender tiefling snagged her ankle, and dragged it towards himself so he could nuzzle into her leg.

“You’re really good at it.”

Resplendently shameless, Molly looked up at Jester sitting over him, and a grin was already rising to his lips before he spoke. “What can I say?” He purred, and nipped her ankle just for the hell of it. “Lots of practice.”

“You whore!” Jester cackled, and kicked his shoulder as Mollymauk burst out laughing.

“Exactly.”

Silence fell after the joke, and Molly idly went back to nibbling her ankle again. Feet had never really been a thing for him before, but at the moment he’d have to say that if any feet were going to do it for him, Jester’s would be them. The girl’s feet were small and feminine like the rest of her, with little stubby toes that Molly found frankly adorable.

“Having fun down there?” Jester asked, after Molly had been amusing himself with her leg for nearly a minute.

“I need to fuck you so bad.”

“That’s not really a good idea though.” Jester said, wrinkling her button nose up.

“I don’t care.” Molly groaned, petty and discontented.

“Well sorry mister, but it’s _my_ baby maker on the line, so I make the rules.” She responded, with an affectionate eye-roll. “I mean, I’m like, _definitely_ fertile right now. So a penis anywhere near that is really super dumb.”

“Let me get on top of you then,” Molly bargained with a vague tug on her leg. “I’ll sit on your lap and masturbate. Or you could blow me. I’m not picky.”

“Or maybe you could just shut up and listen, because my idea is way better,” she said, poking insistently at his shoulder with her toes.

“They always are,” he slurred back, lurching upwards to escape from the prodding. Also to make out with her again.

Definitely to make out with her again.

A soft hum rose in his throat as she pulled his head in again, this time cupping his jaw and licking into his mouth with lazy satisfaction, as if there was all the time in the world to devour him. While actual sex might be out of the question, with Jester biting on his lower lip and running her tongue against the roof of his mouth, it really didn’t matter. She was fucking perfect anyway. And going by the state of his cock, and how sincerely she had him moaning for her, he wouldn’t be having any problems making due without her cunt.

“I wanna bend you over,” Jester murmured, lips moving against his so she didn’t have to loose even an inch of proximity. “And I’m gonna fuck you like that.”

“Shit...” Molly moaned into her mouth, shuddering against her. Breaking away, he buried his face in her shoulder, trying to get his breath back. “You’re right. That sounds way better.”

“It is.”

“You’re actually prepared for that?” He said incredulously, biting down on her shoulder.

“Yup.” She said brightly, popping the p.

“Gods, I love you.”

“I know right?” She giggled. “I’m basically the best.”

Jester surged to her feet just as quickly as all the other times she’d changed directions, dragging Mollymauk up with her. This time their lips met heatedly, and it was gloriously filthy. For that jagged exchange, Mollymauk allowed himself to loose control. If he wasn’t completely unrestrained already. He dragged her close just to feel the soft plush of her breasts press against him again, and let his hands tangle up into her hair, caressing the silky blue waves as he kissed her.

While Molly poured himself into her mouth, clinging to her like they were about to be forcibly separated, Jester concentrated on trying to rip his clothes off as fast as possible. She yanked his coat off, letting it fall forgotten on the floor, and his shirt was quick to follow. Molly expected her to go for the pants next, but instead she suddenly cupped the back of his legs and pulled.

A startled yelp ripped from his mouth as she yanked his legs out from under him. Molly barely managed to grab her shoulders before his own weight tipped him over backwards, and he clung to her shoulders, trying to regain his sense of balance. And it shouldn’t be attractive that she could manhandle him like that. But it was. She was strong enough to take his entire weight without a problem, and it was making him just a little dizzy, stomach fluttering between aroused and unnerved. Knowing that Jester’s hands holding up his thighs were the only things between his ass, and the floor, was really fucking with his head.

Not only that, but she was fucking carrying him. The tiefling girl managed to stalk all the way across the room without faltering, while Mollymauk straddled her waist, and did his level best to make out with her in spite of everything. She was too distracted to really respond to him, but Molly pecked kisses over her mouth regardless. With how turned on this situation was making him, he was more than enthusiastic enough for the two of them.

Beneath him Jester chuckled, a low dangerous sound, and her lips cracked into a smirk against his. Then she suddenly overbalanced him again. His back met wood rather forcibly, as she dropped him down onto a dinning room table that Mollymauk had also been too distracted to notice until now, but was immediately supportive of, with the way Jester shoved him down into it. Wood screeched against the floor with how unceremoniously he was dumped, and Jester was grinning like the little blue devil she was.

Somewhere between sucking Jester’s lower lip and being spread on a table, Molly’s inner brat had decided to make an appearance, with the express intention of causing mischief. As Jester straightened to unlace his leggings, Molly surged after her, yanking her chin up possessively to kiss her. Then next thing he knew, Jester had forcibly flipped him over, and slammed him down against the table.

“Stay down.” She snarled, fully dominating and feral.

Mollymauk giggled, heartbeat tripping erratically in his chest. Some unholy cocktail of arousal and adrenaline coursed through his bloodstream, hot, and invigorating, and hyper. It felt like his brain was working at a mile a minute, racing through thoughts faster than he had the time to individually think them. Hearing that dangerous rumble in her voice was doing absolutely nothing to cool his lust down, and caught between her and the table he was aching.

Once more Jester pulled away, about to pull his pants down, and once more Mollymauk rebelled before she could. She hadn’t forbidden sideways movements yet, only told him that he couldn’t sit up, and the lavender tiefling immediately seized on that loophole. Rolling over, he tried to get at her face again, exploiting the letter of the law and not the spirit.

Before he had time to do more than graze her mouth, Jester flipped him again. This time her hand planted like granite between his shoulder blades to shove him down, the other hand driving down into his lower back to pin his hips down, so firmly that he couldn’t move. Then her knee crushed up into his groin. Not exactly a blow, but a digging pressure that shoved between his legs and drove to the pitch that it was exquisitely painful.

“Put your arms above your head as far as you can reach, and flatten your hands on the table top.” She growled in his ear.

Molly scrambled to obey, sweaty palms obediently meeting wood, and her knee released him a moment later. It left him little more than a whimpering mess, when she did. Strung out, limp and moaning softly against the table, as pre-come soaked his leggings. While the pain relaxed out of that agonizing pitch to leave behind a deeply throbbing pleasure, like a sensitized bruise.

“That’s better.” Jester snapped out behind him, cold and authoritarian. “Now, until I tell you that you can, you are not allowed to move your hands, or get up from this table again. Understand?”

“At all?” Molly couldn’t resist asking sweetly. “Even if I have to itch my nose?”

Jester gave him the knee again. The driving pressure on top of his previous sensitivity made him keen brokenly, bucking weakly against her leg. When she released him once again, Molly sobbed into the tabletop, vision blurred with tears. The same decompression roared over him, nauseating pain giving away to hot giddy release, that left him too hard and leaking inside his leggings. He felt as weak and uncoordinated as a newly born colt.

“Understand?” Jester asked, just as sweet as he had been.

Gods, she was a psychotic bitch.

“Yes ma’am...”

He fucking loved it.

Finally Jester straightened, and finally Molly lay still, panting for breath and trying not to drool against the tabletop. Her hands patted over his hips, unbuttoning the clasp over his tail and the laces in front, and Mollymauk let it happen. It was a rapid process, now that the lavender tiefling was no longer acting out, and her hands made short work of his leggings before she stripped them down, and Molly was finally naked to the air.

She stepped away, and for one razor edged second Molly was unbelievably tempted to scoot himself, table and all, in her direction. Just to be a brat again, and prove that he could still get around her rules. He could force her to dictate every little thing about his body to him, until he was completely shackled by nothing but her words forbidding him to move, breathe, or think in any way she hadn’t told him to. But that would mean dragging this out, making things take longer. And gods, Molly just wanted to fucking fuck already.

So he let the edge go, as Jester skipped away across the room. At least he allowed himself to turn his head over in her direction, since she hadn’t taken that from him either, and watch her movements. The tiefling girl had left her haversack by the door, and she bent to rummage through it in a way that left her ass very prominent in the air, and let her tail wave lazily.

“Mannnn, I’ve been looking forward to wearing this all day.” Jester said, half petty, and half exuberant. “But I thought it would be nice to wait for you.”

Molly saw a flash of purple glass. Then a hot pulse of lust rolled through his stomach, and he turned his head to moan raggedly into the tabletop.

“It looks just like yours.” Jester declared, voice unforgivably smug.

“You bought a dildo version of my dick to fuck me with?” He asked breathlessly.

It would be an undeniable ego boost, if she had.

“I like the color.” Jester explained.

“Well thank you, darling.” Molly purred back, letting his tail swish lazily through the air. “So happy I could please.”

“I think you’re the one who should be thanking me.” She said, her hands taking his hips, and oh gods there her body was.

The cold smooth prod of her toy glided up between his legs, threading between his thighs to draw a smooth line against his groin until they almost matched. Their lengths nudged against each other, and Molly shocked at the touch—small as it was—unexpectedly sensitive. His cock was still raw and throbbing from being crushed by Jester’s leg, and he crooned through a throaty moan at the feel of her fake cock pushing his around. It was a tiny action that somehow felt incredibly good.

“Hello.” Jester said sweetly.

As if she wasn’t gently rutting into his thighs right now.

Of course there were all kinds of perfectly filthy things he could have said in response to that. But he didn’t get an opening to say them because Jester’s hands palmed his ass before he could, using her thumbs to pull him apart, and his entrance flinched against the chill air. That immediately pulled all his breath away, and he lurched back against her, rocking into her hips.

“Geez, you’re super ready for this.” Jester commented.

Molly huffed through a self deprecating laugh. “Kinda wish we could just skip this part.”

“I’ll make it good.” Jester promised, and one of her hands left his skin.

“I’m easy for it anyway,” Molly said.

“Whore,” the tiefling girl said again, still just as teasing and fond as before.

“Do I look like I’m denying it?”

“No.”

Jester’s hand came back with the glide of a slicked finger, dragging down over his entrance, and his breathing swooped again. For several moments she was fiendishly denying, first tapping a the ring of muscle in a way that made him jump every time, then drawing artistic circles around it. As if she had all day to just butter up his ass, without doing a fucking thing more than that. Then she finally pressed in, and at last it was the sensation Molly wanted. Her finger rubbed the inner muscles, and he rolled back into it again, letting her penetrate him. After pressing in, she let her finger wiggle around like she was tickling him, and she giggled playfully above him.

“Jester—“

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. It’s just cute to see you want it.”

Her finger began to pump in him gently, fondling over the clenching muscles again and again, and every beat pulled some of his tension out with it. He sighed, letting his body smooth out against the table top as he worked for her, let his hips rock as they liked, while his ring of muscle softened underneath her. Until her finger crooked again and she massaged over his prostate, drawing a low groan from his lips and a wave of pleasure over his body, as a sloppy dribble of pre-seed splattered on the floor.

“You’re really _are_ easy for it,” Jester said. Which he also didn’t have time to answer, because her finger crooked over his sensitive spot again, and he was enjoying it too much to answer her.

She broke the silence after an interval of wet, moaning buildup, and the addition of a second finger that was rapidly depleting his ability to breathe. “I still like your cock better.” Jester said, pausing in her stretching to nudge her toy against his length again. “Mine’s too fat, and you’ve got all those pretty ridges when you’re fully erect. It’s way nicer than mine.”

“Can’t say a fat cock has ever exa-hhhh-ctly bothered me.” Molly answered breathily, loosing it a bit somewhere in the middle, as her fingers rolled a beat— _one, two—_ against his prostate.

“Some people have tastes that don’t involve ‘bigger is better,’” Jester teased, though she scissored her fingers apart at the same time in a way that made his breath hitch. And brought out a needy upward jerk of his tail, when she slid in a third finger massaging him like the other two. For several minutes that was all he could focus on, and Jester was blessedly obliging, giving him the full attention of her fingers and nothing else.

“Ok.” Jester chirped, after the silence had unraveled out into heated, needy breathing. “I’m gonna fuck you now.”

He felt her fingers pull away from his entrance, leaving it too empty and fluttery, and he shivered with a strange appreciation for the feeling. A tightly wound anticipation, making him throb. He could hear the soft skin sounds of her moving behind him, and then the sloppy liquid sound of what could only be oil against glass, and it made him ache behind his teeth for it.

When she pressed back against him, it was with fingers pulling him open, and a kiss of cool smooth glass against his entrance. He shivered. Then she pressed in, a slow deep grind that sank deep into his flesh. Her hands had turned to iron around his hips, and when they both settled—Molly with a breathy groan, Jester with an appreciative sigh—it felt like she was owning him. Her hands holding him down, her hips pressed to his ass, the cold, rigid stretch of her cock plugging him full.

With a no-nonsense thrust of her hips, she pinned his body beneath her cock, rocking him against the table. It jostled a breathy hitching whimper past his lips, and his blunt fingernails dragged against the tabletop, as he clawed for nothing. She snickered, dangerous and fond at the same moment, grinding her cock against his flesh as if she was going to touch every tiny sensitivity with it. Then she straightened, going rigid as she dragged her cock away, leaving his flesh throbbing behind her as she moved, and he was already bracing up for it. Before her hand fisted around the base of his tail, and she yanked him back into her cock.

A desperate moan rocked up from the bottom of his chest, startled and pleading. Too dizzy for words, breathless and whimpering, but submissive to the last bone in his body. Yes. Fuck. Yes, yes, yes. Just like that. Make me _beg_.

The grip of her hand around his tail was better than perfect. It felt as sharp as a fresh stinging bruise, over-hot and tender. But the raw ownership of it doused his skin in fire, making his knees weak as he keened breathlessly, and clenched around her hard. Above him Jester chuckled, and she repeated the gesture with a no-nonsense thrust of her hips that jostled his entire body.

“Tell me if I actually hurt you, yeah?” Jester panted, for the first time sounding a little fatigued, with another sharp yank and thrust.

“I know my—fuck—know my limits,” Molly gasped back, swearing over another wrench of her hand around his tail. Then she gave a fifth sharp wrench around his tail, and he choked a little, wincing. “Yeah, might be getting too sensitive the longer you do that.”

“Kinda need a break too,” Jester admitted, letting his tail go and holding him up by the hips instead. “You’re heavy.”

“Please yourself, darling. I’m still fully at your disposal.”

“You say that like your ass is a fancy buffet.” Jester said with a teasing pout strongly implied by her voice.

“That’s exactly what—“

Jester cut him off as she pushed forward, until her weight crushed his hips up against the edge of the table, and she rocked down to lazily grind her toy as deep inside him as her entire weight would drive it. The glass rolled against all the right places, catching his prostate when she went up on her tiptoes, stuffed and full.

“Yeah—“ Jester said to empty air, voice breathy with arousal. “Yeah, that’s a pace I can handle.”

Mollymauk was about to find something clever to say, but she grabbed his tail again and he gave up on words with a broken groan. No longer using it for leverage, she closed her hand around it and then twisted, wrapping a full loop around her fist before she peeled it up to pin it between his shoulder blades. The movement stretched his skin tight and aching between the base of his tail and the ring of his entrance, because the movement was involuntary, and his muscles were locked up tight against the display he was making. But being forced to present like that, body exposed to the air, made him throb with pleasure in spite of his body’s knee jerk rebellion, aroused by the ragged edge of being pushed around like that.

Once he was pinned the tiefling girl began to rock into him again, this time less frantic, but with far more power. She was making full use of her thighs and abdominal muscles now, milking out driving thrusts with a hand to support herself on the table as she moved. Every thrust shoved him up against the edge of the table, biting painfully into the angle of his hips, until he was weak and breathless with it. Jester driving him forward, but the table preventing his movement, so that he was caught in a wet, whimpering limbo between them. It was probably going to bruise, and the idea of carrying that bar of dark tender skin above his groin made him groan dizzily.

“You’re such a pretty bottom, Molls.” Jester hissed. And gods how did she still have enough breath to speak with?

He wasn’t complaining though. Unlike feet, dirty talk _was_ a Thing for him. And though he had no room to express that, it appeared that mercifully, Jester had noticed. Which was great, because it was really making him sensitive and horny right now.

“You’re so quiet and slutty like this,” the tiefling girl giggled, rocking up on tiptoe to get that perfect angle again, and he rocked against her with a breathy whimper. “Kinda wish I could actually fuck you with a real cock. You’d look real good getting filled up: all nice and wet for a daddy when you’re in heat.”

Gods she was still so fucking good at this. A part of him was thinking about her words: about being a bitch in heat, or trapped in and fucked by another male, and nothing about the stretch of his tail was a fake anymore. The rut, and Jester’s words—the idea of taking cock, of accepting seed, of messy breeding—made sure of that. He was limp, and ready, tail relaxed and fully on display for her, as he leaked pre-come on the floor.

At that moment Jester was a god send. She finally stopped shoving his pelvis against the table in favor of shallower thrusts that went after his prostate again and again. The arousal of that sensation far outweighed the satisfaction of getting nailed like a toy, and he flailed to show his approval. It was rapidly getting under the edges of his skin, breath going short, as his tail went stiff. Then her hand suddenly fisted around the base of his tail again, and she gave a final yank that hauled him back onto her cock.

Climax jerked out of him, clenching as he came with a startled whimper. Then it was all white, and painfully peaking pleasure, no longer quite aware of what his limbs were doing. His cock was throbbing to a wild rhythm, and seed striped against the table and the floor, with his climax. All that mattered was Jester, her hand around his tail, her cock taking him apart, and the blood pounding through his body as he shattered apart underneath her with a litany of broken cries.

Jester manhandled him again when it was over. Before Molly was truly aware of what he was doing, the tiefling girl pulled him off the table before he could collapse back into the mess they’d made. It ended up with them on the floor instead, Jester supporting his back while Molly trembled through the throbbing aftershocks. Then the world started to come back, warm and cotton edged, and he felt Jester’s arms squeeze around his shoulders.

“That was really nice.” Jester said artlessly.

Molly snickered, breaking into a fiendish grin. “You’re really good at it.”

Jester laughed at the repeated complement, as he’d intended her to. “I guess we both are.” She agreed.

Silence stretched out as they sat there. Not an uncomfortable or painful silence really...but a little strange. Since both of them were such uncontrollable extroverts they tended to chatter around each other, and were rarely if ever contemplative. But the change wasn’t unpleasant. It felt a little like the rest of this journey had been: a new experience between old friends. Just. Saying nothing, in the same space.

It didn’t last very long before Jester spoke, “If you ever wanna do it again—”

“Probably.” Molly interrupted.

“Ok good, because I think I’ll wanna go again too.”

“I could eat you out, if the strap on wasn’t doin’ it for you.”

“I’m kinda hungry though.”

“I could race for it.”

“ _Hungry_.”

Mollymauk gave up with an easy chuckle. And really it wasn’t that hard, since his body was still currently right smack dab in the middle of the ‘ _just fucked, now sleep_ ’ phase. Probably a break was the better idea. “Fine.” He agreed, stretching as he sat up. “I’ll do it later.”

The banter was quick to come back after they separated. By the time they were re-dressed and on the hunt for food, the dynamic felt as comfortable as it had ever been. They were still a pair of overexcited tieflings that shamelessly talked too loud, and wore obnoxious colors. The new edge was still there: the hungry glances, and inside jokes, that hinted at a newly forged knowledge between them. But it was like a new tie that served to strengthen the old ones. Donuts with Jester weren’t any less of a treat when followed by a second helping of her cunt after.


End file.
